What Is Love?
by may.hiccks
Summary: Yajaira has moved to a new neighborhood, she's not doing a very good job meeting friends, unlike her brother Jeffrey, that got into a new band named "Loded Diper" the first day. /Rodrick Heffley fanfic.


**WHAT IS LOVE ?**

**A Rodrick Heffley Fanfiction 3 :D**

**Ch. 1 "In a sitch like this, you gotta think..."**

"I'm tired of all your bullshit!" I heard my dad yell as I quickly woke up and ran to catch my little brother knocking on my door. I hugged him tightly and whispered that everything was going to be fine.

"Richard, you're drunk!" my mom cried.

"Shut the hell up!" he slapped her.

Jeffrey, my older brother, came inside and opened the window. "Let's go." he instructed.

"Where?" I sobbed, trying hard not to cry.

"Where else? To my aunt's house. We can't go out from the living room, dad will catch us." he jumped out and waited for us to go next.

"C'mon Julian..." I wiped my tears away using my hot pink long sleeve, my gold bracelets dangled as I moved my arms to carry my brother out the window.

As soon as I grabbed my backpack and put on my UGG boots, I followed my brothers to our aunt's house at five am.

-"This is insane..." she sighed, letting us in.

"Aunt Grace, mommy and daddy we're fighting again..." Julian explained as he colored a blank piece of paper with three crayons I gave him.

"She has to dump him." she grabbed her cell phone and called our mother.

"Goodluck trying to tell her that." Jeff smirked and layed down in the couch.

"Yajaira, are you ok? You can lay down...do you want anything?" she offered.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." I smiled.

"It's the third time this week!" Our aunt yelled as soon as my mom picked up. "Yes, they're here! They're staying here this weekend! They came walking all the way to my house, aren't you proud?" she left the room.

"Jaira, I'm hungry." Julian frowned. He was so cute when he did that.

"I'll make you something." I pinched his rosy cheeks.

"I'm hungry too." Jeff frowned.

"Lazy ass." I sighed.

"I love you!" he yelled as I went inside the kitchen and thought about what to make.

Luckily, my aunt wasn't big on cooking, and she had alot of frozen goodies. Such as waffles, corn dogs, pizza, and breakfast croissant. Like the ones you get at McDonald's. You know, the sausage mcmuffins? I quickly grabbed three and unwrapped them.

Suddenly, my aunt came in and sighed. "Your mom says she's sorry..."

"She's forgiven!" Jeffrey responded from the living room.

"Yeah!" Julian agreed.

I smirked and put the food on the microwave.

"I have some juice, if you want." she opened her fridge and took out a carton of 100% real orange juice.

"Thanks." I grabbed it and looked for some cups.

"Third drawer, sweetie." she instructed.

"Hey, where's the tv remote?" Jeff asked.

"In the coffee table!" she responded, and I filled the cups with juice.

"Yajaira, how you been? You stopped visiting me ever since you turned sixteen. Are you too good to be spending time with your lame auntie?" she gave me a hug.

"No, it's not that." I laughed, trying to push her away.

I remembered when I was younger, I always looked up to my aunt, she was independent, she lived in this huge house by herself. Five rooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms, a great kitchen, a big pool, a yoga room, and alot of backyard space. She was stylish and young too. She moved out once she turned eighteen, as for my mother, she was pregnant at that age. She married an alcaholic two years later, then had me.

I dont remember my parents being so mad at eachother as I was growing up, until Julian was born. This was about four years ago. I was twelve, and thats when I always went to my aunt Grace's house. She was twenty at that time, she had an amazing job, cute outfits, and she would always give me her unwanted jewerly. I stopped talking to her, because I over-heard her talking on the phone once, with her friend, I think. She said she felt sorry for me. To me, thats something unnecessary. I wanted to show her I was strong, I didn't needed her at all. I didn't want to run away to cry to her again. I also found out she could be a total bitch, making my poor mother feel even worse about marrying my dad. I barely visited her since then. These we're the only few times I came over, when Jeff would tell me.

Jeff is my over protective, uncontrollable, eighteen year old brother. He reminds me alot of my mom, blue eyes, light brown hair, and naturally rosy cheeks. Julian was like that too, I turned out looking like my father. Black thick hair, light brown eyes, and super sensative skin.

"Dude! Where's my food?" Jeff growled.

"I'm coming, dude!" I grabbed the plates and walked out of the kitchen, my aunt followed me with the drinks.

"Dude!" Julian laughed.

"Shut up, dude!" Jeff messed up our little brother's hair.

"Dude!" he repeated.

"Be quiet, dudes!" I laughed with them, and sat next to Jeffrey.

"I love your shoes, Yajaira." my aunt smiled, trying to make me talk to her again.

"Thanks, they we're fifteen bucks." I nodded.

"Really? I have some boots just like that, but mine we're a hundred."

"Dang, Yajaira, you're cheap." Jeff joked.

I sticked my tongue out and took a sip of his juice.

"Where did you get your PJ's, though? They're so cute." my aunt kept talking.

"Wal-mart." I looked at my fuzzy pink pj bottoms that had colorful cupcakes, and my three dollar plain hot pink long sleeve.

"We should totally go shopping this weekend." She offered.

"I'm kinda broke at the moment..." I managed to smile.

"No worries, I'll pay."

"Can I go to? I'm in need of a new guitar." Jeffrey smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! As a matter of fact, let's go today! After work, I come back around five, we can go and buy you guys some clothes, after all, you're staying for the weekend, remember?"

How could we say no?

"You hear that, little man? We're gonna go shopping!" Jeff laughed.

"Yes, I know." Julian nodded.

"Naw, I was talking to Jaira!" he joked.

I smacked his head and his black snapback fell, revealing his crazy, messy hair.

"Dude! Stop!" he barked.

"Make me!" I dared him.

"I'm gonna tell Alec you have a hamster named Bieber." he sticked his tongue out.

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, who's Alec?" my aunt clapped her hands.

"Nobody." I answered.

"Her boyfriend."

"He is NOT, my boyfriend!"

"Right, she wishes he was."

"Be quiet!"

"How old is he?" Grace asked.

"He's eighteen, and he works at Starbucks. He has green eyes, brown hair, he's a skater, and he can play guitar!" I covered my mouth as soon as I gave away all that information.

"You guys go to school together?"

"No." I frowned.

"I'm totally hooking you up!" she laughed.

"How? No, dont!"

"Why not? Yajaira, you're gorgeous!"

"Yeah, for a midget." Jeff laughed.

"So what she's a little short. Guys find that cute." Grace pointed out.

"Psh, I wouldn't."

"You're her brother."

"Yeah, she's my brother too."

"I'm gonna hurt you in you're sleep." I warned him.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to get ready and go to work, help yourselves though, I'll see you at five." she ran to her room.

"No school today." Jeffrey layed his head on my thighs.

"For you. I better go." I grabbed my backpack and headed to the door.

"C'mon Yajaira! Are you kidding me?"

"I don't want to flunk my sophomore year."

"Our school is too far from here! Plus, you can't take a bus." he reminded me.

"How come I see people already leaving then? I can follow them..." I looked at some teenagers waiting on a bus stop.

"Those are from Preuss. It's a high school around here. The bus only heads over there." Grace came out looking all fancy in her grey dress and her blonde hair pinned up.

"Aw, man." I sighed.

"Whats wrong? A day off in a big house, isn't that what any teenage would want? Take care honey. Keys on the counter, call me if there's an emergency." she kissed my forehead, like if she was my mom or something, then left.

I ran to a room to clean my face.

The room was plain white, extremely organized, and had nothing but a bed and a closet space.

I layed on the bed for a while, and realizing how comftorable it was, I closed my eyes and fell deeply asleep.


End file.
